Hotel safes or lock-boxes that are typically positioned in closets have long been used to enable hotel guests to lock their valuables within the safes for security purposes. These safes typically have a keypad via which a user enters a 4-digit security code to lock and unlock the lock-boxes. Historically, the lock-boxes have been basic in their design, where a lock-box has been configured with a door on which a keypad and lock mechanism are fixedly attached to operate as a user interface. While such lock-boxes have been functionally operational, the lock-boxes have had limitations when positioned in closets as minimal lighting often makes it difficult for a user to read instructions typically stickered on the front door. Moreover, programming or reprogramming a lock has typically required disassembly of the front door, typically through an inside wall that includes fastening members (e.g., screws), thereby making such programming and reprogramming time consuming.